Motion
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: Al died and Ed once again gave up apart of himself to retrieve his soul. Losing more than he expected, Ed must adapt to his new condition as well as figure out his feelings for a certain flame alchemist. Will this be to much for the famous Fullmetal Alchemist


Motion

* * *

><p>Hey guys. This is my second attempt at a Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction, I haven't posted my first attempt yet<p>

I've gotten a few requests and a few good reviews so I'm going to keep writing. Don't worry I'm gonna update a few of my other stories soon. It's just difficult to do right now because I'm in the middle of moving

I recently watched '3 Days to Kill' starring Kevin Costner. Great movie, I suggest you watch it if you haven't already

This fanfiction will be rated M for high violence, sexual references, lemon (yaoi) and high level swearing. Children are not advised to read this and should choose something a bit more SFW

Ed still has his alchemy and automail. Al has his body

Please post a review, it's greatly appreciated. Have a great day and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Error<p>

I sat on the cold and bloody concrete floor, Al's body laying limp in my arms. Blood gushed from a nasty wound on his chest, the strong coppery smell made me retch. I felt my heart shatter like ice as I watched my brother die in my arms, the pain worse than anything I'd felt before. I had failed him again, once again my arrogance had gotten Al killed.

I heard the sound of Mustang's men storming the dilapidated stronghold, it sound so distant that I failed to register it. I felt like dirt, I had failed to look after him like I'd promised mother. I'd give anything to have him back. After everything we'd been through, I would not give up now. People have told me that I have a knack from doing the impossible. I proved them right

I pulled Al close to me, my tears dripping onto his lifeless corpse. I focused on the transmutation that Al and I had been working on for months. It was yet to be tested so I was completely aware that it was a suicide mission. I heard the rapid thumps of military boots grow close, the door behind me break open

"I will not let you take him again. GIVE. HIM. BACK. YOU. MOTHERFUCKER!" I screamed, raising my hands to preform the transmutation

"FULLMETAL! DONT..." I heard mustang shout from behind me but I paid him no heed

I pressed my hands together, producing a familiar ring as I completed the circle. A vortex of alchemy engulfed me, a familiar pain struck as I was dragged through the gate

I once again stood in the endless white void, a familiar figure smiling manically at me. I sneered as it grinned, I fought the urge to take a fucking swing at it

"Hello Edward, back again I see" it said, it's grin not faltering

"I want my brothers soul back, take my arm again if you need to" I demanded weakly, sounding pathetic even to my own ears

"You have nothing to bind the soul to, I cannot simply let a soul wander" he responded

"My body, Bind him to me" I countered, my desperation increasing

"You would risk dying for your brother?" He asked, sounding genuinly surprised

"Yes" I responded almost immediately

"Very well" his grin grew wider, something I didn't think was possible

I felt my arm disintegrate, blood pouring from the wound. I felt something else strike me, tearing through my chest. I screamed as it self as a mark was being seared into my very soul.

Suddenly I was back in the stronghold, my back pressed hard into the cold ground. My lower body felt like it was covered in rubble, I opened my eyes to look but I was met with nothing but darkness. I managed to worm my way free, clearing what I could with my remaining arm

"Al?" I croaked out, my throat dry

I was met with silence, filling me with dread. I tried to feel my way towards an exit, only to be met with a boot to my side. I felt my ribs scream in protest, my legs caving from under me

"Where are you going runt" a male voice, he was clearly from Drachma due to the accent

"Who you calling a runt you worthless piece of shit" I spat back, earning me a punch to the face

I spat blood on to his shoe, coating them in the crimson liquid. I felt another kick hit my ribs, a loud crack rang through the air. I felt something take over, I lost all control of my body

"Leave my brother alone" Al's voice rang from within me, his soul pressed against mine

I felt my hand connect with the man's face, the familiar surge of alchemy rushing through me. A wet squelch filled the air as the man's head exploded under my touch. I reeled back, quickly moving in opposite direction

I ran blindly until I hit something solid, a gruff voice excusing himself. I felt relief as I couldn't have been happier to run into Armstrong

"I've found him" He called out, sending the others running towards us

"Ed?" I heard Mustang's voice, filling me with a warm feelings

I stumbled towards thin, asking him to keep talking. He obliged and I found my way over to him. I hugged him with all my might, burying my face into his chest. I think that was the first time in a along time that I'd truly wept

"Shh, Its ok Ed I'm here" he said returning the hug

I felt safe and quickly lost consciousness, clinging to Mustang like he was my only life line

"I'm sorry Ed, I love you" I heard Mustang whisper in my ear

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Thanks furor reading, it means a lot to me. I'm still debating if I should post my first FMA Fic

Warning RoyEd in later chapters and the appearance of my OC

Please don't forget to review and enjoy


End file.
